Percabeth fall into Tartarus
by katraj0908
Summary: One-shot. I do not own PJO or HoO. Olympus is still closed, but that doesn't stop the gods from watching over their children. After Athena watches her daughter rescue Athena's Parthenos, the other Olympians come into the Throne Room only to watch Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus.


In most of the gods' opinions it was ridiculous. Closing Olympus? Just months after the Olympians swore on the River Styx to pay more attention to their children, Zeus severs all contact with them. He should have at least opened Olympus again after news came out that Gaea was stirring and that the Giants had been awakened, everyone knows that the only way that a Giant can be destroyed is if a god and demigod works together.

Kidnapping the leaders of the Roman and Greek camps: Jason Grace and the Savior of Olympus, Percy Jackson respectively was another mistake. Each camp took it hard, the Greeks more than the Romans as they had lost more in the Titan war and were still recovering with Percy's help. Taking Percy put Camp Half-Blood back into a depression. The gods would not be surprised if their children never trusted them again and always remained bitter towards them.

But they found loopholes and they watched, especially those immediately involved. Even Zeus cheated by sending a lightning bolt to help defeat the Giant Jason had been fighting. After Percy was done sleeping for 6 months, Poseidon watched his son as often as he could as he made his way through the Wolf House and to Camp Jupiter, proud that he was almost immediately accepted despite being a son of Neptune. Poseidon watched as his son defeated his bane: Polybotes and rose to the rank of praetor.

The gods were amazed at the ingenuity the Greeks had. Building a giant warship to fly to the Roman camp and then to Rome? It was a big task, but somehow they were able to complete it.

Aphrodite and many other gods were near tears when Percy and Annabeth were reunited. They had hated seeing how depressed Annabeth had been without her "Seaweed Brain" and Percy who only had a slight memory of her because of his Achilles Curse.

All the gods were horrified when Leo accidently fired on New Rome because he was possessed. They all knew what this would mean: the Romans would use this as an excuse to go to war against the Greeks and so the seven had to get to Rome and fast so the Annabeth could recover Athena's Parthenos.

Anticipation was in the air, many people on Olympus were either watching three things: the potential battle between the Roman and the Greeks, the fight between the Giants against Percy and Jason, or Annabeth retrieving Athena's Parthenos. Nobody really had any doubts that Annabeth could do that, she was Athena's favored daughter, one of the cleverest young women you could meet.

Percy and Jason finished their fight against the Giants with Bacchus' help and made their way towards Annabeth, who was, to their assumption, using flattery bring Arachne down.

Athena sat on her throne as she watched her wisest daughter retrieve the Athena's Parthenos. She couldn't have been prouder, she felt a bit sad that she had even given the coin to Annabeth, but now she knew that it had been the best idea.

She looked back at the image of her daughter and that wretched Arachne.

 _"Treachery!" Arachne thrashed._

Annabeth had used her laptop to great advantage and had that spider weave her own trap. Brilliant. A plan worthy of Athena.

 _"It was a matter of survival," Annabeth replied. "You were going to kill me either way, whether I help you or not, yes?"_

 _"Well, of course! You're a child of Athena." Arachne stopped thrashing. "I mean…no, of course not! I respect my promises."_

"That's extremely convincing," Athena muttered under her breath. Chinese Handcuffs, she wondered how Annabeth came up with the idea for that. It's simple, yet effective. Athena listened to the rest of the conversation that Annabeth had with Arachne and didn't notice as all the other Olympians flashed into the Throne room because she was so absorbed in watching her daughter.

She gasped with Annabeth when Arachne set her "children" on Annabeth, knowing Annabeth must be terrified, plus Arachne said that underneath her was an entrance to Tartarus. Athena shivered at the thought of her daughter falling in there.

She stopped watching when she saw Percy holding out a hand for her, she may not completely agree with their relationship, but she knew that he was entirely loyal to Annabeth and would always do his best to keep her safe.

Athena looked up and saw the rest of the Olympians besides Dionysus, Apollo, and Zeus. They were all looking at her before Hestia spoke up, "You must be proud of Annabeth, Athena."

She gave her aunt a small smile, "I am indeed."

There was a flash and Athena saw that Dionysus had just flashed in, many knew that his Roman form had been the god to help defeat the Giants that Jason and Percy fought so they didn't say anything about his tardiness.

Zeus flashed in with his usual grandeur, then looked around but noticed Apollo wasn't in his seat, just when he was about to say something Apollo did flash in but interrupted his father, "Before you say anything, you need to open a one-way Iris message of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Hurry!"

Everyone looked confused. To their knowledge, everything had gone fine with the seven's missions but they did what they were told.

Zeus called for a one-way, and Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson on Argo II, what they saw confused them.

The seven and Nico di Angelo were on the Argo II with Annabeth speaking, " _So the mortal side is Epirus. At least that's somewhere we can reach."_

 _Nico grimaced, "But the other side is the problem. Tartarus."_

All the gods shared worried expressions, especially the parents of the seven, _who would have to stay behind to close the doors?_

Suddenly Athena Parthenos became unsteady and the support cables started snapping, all the gods said, "No!"

"Secure it!" Hephaestus said.

"Hold it down!" Athena yelled.

 _Frank formed into a giant eagle, while Jason used his wind powers to shoot into the air. Half of the seven were throwing ropes around the statue in an effort to secure it when suddenly they looked and saw that the spider silk attached to Annabeth was pulling her backwards until she fell._

"Annabeth!" Athena yelled, while everyone else looked worried. The daughter of Athena had grown on them and no one deserved Tartarus.

"Percy get her away from there," Poseidon said.

 _"Her ankle!" Hazel yelled. "Cut it! Cut it!"_

"Cut off her ankle?" Hermes asked with a tilt of his head.

 _Annabeth kept being dragged towards the edge of the pit, when suddenly Percy lunged for her, it carried him along as well._

"Good, now pull her back Perseus," Athena said as if he could hear her, with everyone else. The gods saw Nico hobbling towards the pair, but he didn't look like he was in any condition to help the two.

"Brother, I'm sorry," Hades tried to console his brother.

"Your son looks injured, I doubt he could have done much," Poseidon said.

 _Most of the seven was still focused on the statue while it was just Hazel and Nico who were aware of Annabeth and Percy's situation._

The gods could see that Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. A hero of Olympus was crying, she was scared for what was possibly to come. They had never seen her cry.

 _Annabeth his the edge of the pit, her legs went over the side when she heard Percy say, "No…my sword," but it was useless. Percy couldn't reach without letting go of Annabeth's arm._

All the women in the Throne Room were close crying and some of the men looked close to it as well.

 _She slipped over the edge and Percy fell with her._

Athena closed her eyes, she had expected that to be it. For her daughter to have just fallen but it wasn't the end.

 _Percy had managed to grab a ledge fifteen feet below the top of the chasm with one hand and the other hand was holding Annabeth._

"Gods he must have exceeding determination," Hermes said. Everyone looked at him. "Her must be exhausted after that fight and now he's holding up his own weight along with his girlfriend's."

He just received nods in return.

 _"Percy, let me go. You can't pull me up," Annabeth said._

"He won't do it," Poseidon said. "He exceedingly loyal towards Annabeth." Nobody contradicted him, because they knew he was right…personal loyalty indeed.

 _"Never," he said while looking at Annabeth and then looked at Nico. "The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"_

 _Nico's eyes widened, "But—"_

 _"Lead them there," Percy shouted. "Promise me!"_

 _Nico looked like he was going to cry, "I-I will."_

Most of the room wasn't even trying to cover their tears now, they knew what was to happen. Poseidon and Athena were the worst, their favorite children were to travel through Tartarus and only one would make it out.

 _"We're staying together," Percy promised. "You're not getting away from me. Not again."_

Everyone glared at Hera, knowing that Percy was referring to his kidnapping and placement in the Roman camp.

 _"As long as we're together," Annabeth replied._

Aphrodite gave a loud sob at this. Percabeth was the greatest love story ever, she was just sad that her OTP was possibly falling apart by something as vile as Tartarus.

 _Percy let go of the ledge and together, holding hands. Annabeth and Percy fell into Tartarus._

The connection of the Iris message faded and everyone was silent for a minute besides the sobs coming from various people.

Most of the Throne Room was shocked and many were crying, especially Poseidon and Athena.

Ares may not have liked the punk and his girlfriend, but even he knew that no one deserved to fall into the deepest parts of the Underworld.

Artemis was upset. She neither hated or liked Percy Jackson, but she respected him and she liked Annabeth for she was a maiden. She had respected Percy ever since he was willing to jump off a cliff to save his female best friend and that respect grew when he held the sky in her place.

Apollo wasn't as sunny as usual. Percy was one of his favorite half-bloods, he barely knew Annabeth other than the fact that she was the Architect of Olympus. Percy just had a way of lightening the mood without even visibly trying. Not only that Percy had saved his sister and that, that was something that put the half-blood in his good books. Usually it seemed that the larger feats do that, but this time, this small feat did so.

Aphrodite was depressed but saying _awwww_ on the inside. Percabeth had to be the greatest couple that had ever lived. Percy had fallen into Tartarus just to be with her. She didn't know any other person that would do that or anyone else that had done something similar. She would say it was romantic and in a way it was, but it was tragic, she dearly hoped that they would make it out.

Demeter didn't know the two half-bloods well, besides Percy being a bit of an upstart and quite rebellious (he got that from his father, she's sure) I mean he threw a gem at Hades before the Battle of Manhattan, oh that had made her day! When she was able to speak with her kids after the battle and awards were given and they all told me what they thought of their leader. He was loyal, kind, he knew how to make them laugh in the darkest of situations, and he ate cereal every once and awhile. He seemed like a good kid.

Hades didn't really know what to think. This was his nephew and his girlfriend that were falling into Tartarus and he knew that his brother had loved his son more than any others that had come along. Hades himself didn't really like the kid, but respected him because he was friends with Nico and got him a throne on Olympus. He may be a bit unrestrained, but no one deserves Tartarus, especially a hero like Percy

Hermes was depressed. His favorite cousin had basically signed his own death certificate. He couldn't help but shake his head at the daughter of Athena, she should have cut the web off her foot the first thing she got on the ship just in case! Percy wasn't just his favorite cousin because of all the things he had done, no. He was his favorite because of his close ties with his kids and that he tried to save Luke. He had tried when everyone seemed to think it was a lost cause and from what he could tell back then, when he loved Annabeth and Annabeth still had slight feelings for his son. Yes, Percy was a hero and if anyone could escape Tartarus, it would be him.

Hephaestus didn't know what to think. He didn't actually know the half-blood all that well except for when Percy and Annabeth were in the Labyrinth and Hephaestus set them a quest at Mt. St. Helens to see about his forge. So he didn't have much of an opinion, but he knew that many of his siblings liked him and thought he was okay, plus when he set the quest the Athena girl accepted right away where the Poseidon boy was wary, which is always good.

Not many know, but Hestia had given Percy permission to call her Aunt Hestia. She believed that despite the gods not having DNA, Percy still believed that we were all a family, which she believed in as well. Percy was a unique hero, not one to boast about the things he had done, loyal to his friends (to the point that he turned down immortality for them), and kind. He might run his mouth sometimes, but usually it's for a good cause and for something that he feels passionately about, which she can respect. Yes, her nephew was a family member she respected and she hoped that when he got out (she knew he would, he had done great things after all) he wouldn't have changed too much.

Hera did not like half-bloods and everyone knew that. These…people did not belong in their family, they were meant to serve the gods and that's it. Percy Jackson was trying to change that and it made her furious, sure she could see why the other half-bloods joined Kronos' side, because they didn't get respect but still they weren't family. Percy and Annabeth were at the lead of this. Ugh, Annabeth. Her least favorite half-blood, she thought that sending all those cows after her would discourage her but apparently it hadn't.

When Zeus had first met his nephew he didn't know what to think of him. He was a small little thing that didn't look like he would do great things, but then he looked into the child's eyes and saw that they were exactly like his brother's eyes and yet so different. The child also wasn't afraid to run his tongue, unlike any other half-blood, it was then that he knew that he was going to have trouble with this half-blood. As time wore on his started to respect the half-blood, especially for saving his daughter and persuading his other daughter, Thalia, that he did care for her at Hoover Dam and when that lightning hit their car. When the boy declined immortality he was shocked and a bit mad, how dare this child decline a gift given by the gods and then ask for something else in return! His arguments made sense but he still didn't like it. Now his nephew was in Tartarus and while he didn't like it, secretly he knew that it had to happen. Why? Someone had to close the door on the Tartarus side of the Doors of Death and everyone knew that Percy wouldn't let Annabeth say behind…

If anything Athena was expecting Perseus to be the one behind them landing in the darkest parts of the Underworld, not her daughter. She knew that if her daughter fell by herself that she would be defenseless as her knife fell when she was fighting Arachne. Athena also knew that this was partially her fault and that Poseidon blamed her. Her smartest daughter was in Tartarus, sure the two of them were a great team she had to admit, but she would never say out loud! Percy was powerful and Annabeth was the strategist, they could do it.

Poseidon was distressed, his favorite son was in Tartarus. He knew that a heroes life wasn't pretty, it wasn't easy, but he thought that the Fates would give him a break after the Titan war or at least make this war easier, but apparently naming his son after nearly the only hero with a happy ending didn't matter. He thought their relationship, he knew that like other gods and their half-blood children they didn't have an ideal relationship, but he knew that it was better than most. Percy was like him in many ways and different as well. At their first meeting he had told his son that the son didn't like to be contained or something of the sort and Poseidon could definitely see that his son held that ideology and he was also exceedingly loyal; their families fatal flaw and a dangerous one at that. The next time that Poseidon saw him was when he was 14 at the Winter Solstice and he knew that his son had snuck out to help with the quest to save Artemis and his friend, Annabeth. Poseidon vouched on his honor for his son and Poseidon thinks that's when their relationship changed, Percy most likely thought that Poseidon was like all gods and didn't really care what he did, but now Percy at least knew that her at least cared. When Percy declined immortality for the sake of his fellow half-bloods, he was disappointed because his favorite son wouldn't be there forever, but also proud because he was trying to make a difference in the world. When Hera removed his memory Poseidon nearly sunk many coast side towns. He was so upset. What gave her the right to kidnap his son!? It all turn out okay in the end, Percy gained the respect of the Romans and even became praetor, he rubbed that in Zeus' face so hard. But now he and his girlfriend were falling into Tartarus and the only half-blood known to survive that was Nico, but he had been with Giants and near the entrance of the Doors of Death. He knew though of anyone could do it, it was his son. His son had shown him again and again that anything was possible.


End file.
